The present invention relates to a method for recording data in an optical recording disc including a recording layer containing a phase change material and an apparatus for recording data therein an optical recording disc, and in particular, to a method for recording data in an optical recording disc and an apparatus for recording data therein, which can reduce jitter of a reproduced signal even when data are recorded at a low linear recording velocity in a recording layer designed to be suitable for recording data therein at a high linear recording velocity.